Brute/Jacky 50A
Bio Brutes are a type of enemy encountered in the game Assassin's Creed. In the game franchise, they appeared in Assassin's Creed 2 and Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. They equip heavy and effective, and durable armor along with assortments of heavy weapons. They were one of the most effective and strongest guards. However, these Brutes are very slow and not very intelligent. They are also very tricky. Their blows can be deflected with any weapons except sheath-able weapons. Not just that, their blows are unpredictable. Some of their blows can be blocked or countered, but some cannot be blocked or countered, but can be evaded. The Brutes have 2 special attacks. The first one is called "Smash". The Brute basically performs a powerful and devastating downward swing with their weapon. However, the "Smash" move is slow to be performed other than the second special attack. The second special attack is called "Disarm Smash", which basically does what it says: Disarms any weapon the target has. The Disarm Smash move is faster to be performed than the Smash move. But neverthless, they never run away from fights and they are very hard to kill due to their armor. Class Bruiser *Gains enraged when being attacked or attacking Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers and gains Focused Attacks when being attacked or attacking Bruisers. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Passives Heavy Armor *''Ehi, grassone!'' **Translation: Hey, fatty! *Reduces damage taken by 15%. *Reduces critical damage taken by 5%. *Reduced chance to dodge attacks. Staying In The Fight *Attacks that would normally reduce health to 0% have a chance to reduce health to 1% instead. *After surviving the blow and gains the 1% health, the Brute gains Enraged and Morale Boost. *Immune to fear effects. Actions Axe Swing *Melee attack. *2 his. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Bleeding: Takes damage over time and takes extra damage after performing a hostile action. **Winded: Removes and prevents follow-up attacks while active. Labrys *Melee attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Dizzy: Accuracy reduced by 25%. *Special properties: **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effects. Smash *Melee attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Stun (40%): Loses the next turn and reduces the chance to dodge. *Special properties: **Exploits Bleed: Deals more damage against targets with Bleeding. **True Strike: Ignores most avoidance effects. Disarm Smash *Debuff. *Debuffs one enemy. *Inflicts: ** Disarmed: '''Unable to use actions that involves using tools, such as guns and melee weapons alike. Does not disable unarmed actions. **Wide Open: Takes more damage from melee attacks. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. '''Armor Guard *Buff. *Buffs self. *Buff protect. *Grants: **(Self) Fortifying Protection: '''Protects allies from single and area target attacks. Takes 15% reduced damage. Counters melee attacks. Increases defense every time being attacked while this passive is active. Lasts 3 rounds. **(Self) Wind-Up: The next attack deals 25% more damage. **(Self) Remove Debuffs: Removes debuffs from self. '''Quick Blows *Melee attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Hobbled: Attacks cannot be stealthy. **Off-Balance: Prevents and removes counter attacks while active. **Incapacitation: 30% chance to lose the next turn. *Special properties: **Exploits Flying: Deals more damage against flying targets. Launching Blow *Melee attack. *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Blinded: The next attack has a chance to miss by 50%. **Cornered: Removes and prevents protect effects. **Remove Buffs: Removes beneficial effects on target. *Special properties: **Exploits Protection: Deals more damage against targets with protect effects. Category:Enemies Category:Video Games Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Non-Marvel Category:Bruisers